Mal hábito
by Somnus Nemoris
Summary: Kusanagi Izumo tiene un mal hábito nada beneficioso para su autocontrol. -ONE-SHOT-Kusayata-.


_**N/A: **esto lo escribí el año pasado como regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga, y hasta hace poco recién nos crujió la idea de publicarlo para contribuir al fandom_

_**Discleamer: **K Project no es mío, es propiedad de GORA y GOHANDS, esta historia nació de la malsana necesidad de mi pequeña **Dany-chwan** por un poco de kusayata, me declaro inocente de todos los cargos de los que se me acusan excepto por el fangirling  
_

* * *

Kusanagi Izumo pensó que estaba volviéndose loco –si es que ya no lo estaba. Claro, en cierta medida debía estarlo como para andar metido en HOMRA, un grupo lleno de idiotas sulfurados cuyo líder –dicho sea de paso- no era conocido precisamente por su sabiduría.

No es que estuviera arrepentido de algo, en todo caso sabía que lo necesitaban ahí pues muchas cosas no funcionarían si solo dejaran a Mikoto a cargo, quien de paso tenía la mala costumbre de encargar su trabajo a segundos o terceros. A veces era un verdadero vago y la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaba como un mocoso, pero había decidido seguirlo a pesar de todo y nunca había puesto en duda sus motivos.

Pero cuando decía se volvería loco, estaba refiriéndose a un tema completamente distinto.

—Yata-chan…

Con malsana satisfacción sintió como el pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo temblaba con la sola mención de su nombre. Tenía que admitir que era divertido averiguar cuán sensibles podían ser las personas si se aplicaba presión en el lugar adecuado. Y demonios, estaba sintiéndose como un corrompedor de menores.

Kusanagi solía encargarse de las situaciones diplomáticas con referentes al grupo en caso de que necesitaran "convencer" a alguien sin necesidad de la violencia, pero acababa de encontrar un uso mucho más divertido a sus dotes de negociación. Bueno… tener acorralado a Yata Misaki contra el bar mientras jugaba a buscar bajo su ropa no podía considerarse plenamente dentro de la categoría de "negociación", pero en ese momento no estaba de humor como para reparar en detalles insignificantes que, a fin de cuentas, no venían al caso.

Aspiró con vehemencia el aroma del cuello del chico, ese olor a calle, a fuerza y a espíritu salvaje; se deleitaba con cada pequeño saltito que este daba cada vez que su nariz o sus labios rozaban su piel, pero lo más divertido –definitivamente- era ver su rostro avergonzado.

Yata no hacía ningún ademán de querer apartarlo, pero tampoco cooperaba mucho a la causa; permanecía inmóvil, con el rostro rojo como un tomate, pero con la mirada pegada al suelo o a la pared. Y Kusanagi podía entenderlo. Aún era un niño –dentro del marco moral/legal-, y seguramente no tenía mucha experiencia –o bien esta era nula- en esa clase de situaciones, pero aún así le molestaba que no lo mirara a los ojos cuando estaban así de cerca y a solas.

Hacía mella en su orgullo que un chiquillo tuviera la impresionante cualidad de provocar eso en él, ese malestar. Ah, y era seguro que Mikoto no iba a estar muy orgulloso en cuanto se enterara –si es que ya no lo sabía-, porque se suponía que él, como segundo al mando, debía velar por el chico que era su subordinado, guiarlo, cuidarlo… no ligárselo.

"_Aunque Mikoto tampoco tiene mucho por echarme encima a la cara considerando el rollo con Totsuka…"_

Sí, de seguro esa sería una conversación incómoda y desagradable. Pero no se supone que deba pensar eso en un momento como aquel, no cuando tenía a Yata Misaki justo donde lo quería.

Ya muchas veces se había preguntado así mismo: _"¿por qué?"_

De todas las personas que han pasado por su turbulenta vida, tuvo que fijarse en un mocoso inquieto y cabeza dura. Claro, admitía que el chico era completamente leal a HOMRA, tanto a sus camaradas como a la causa común, y en especial a Mikoto. No había que ser un genio para ver eso, Kusanagi solo esperaba que no se le contagiara lo idiota; y ya había comprobado que el chico tenía la paciencia del tamaño de un garbanzo. Pero lejos de eso era eficiente, esforzado, y por sobre todo, tenía destrezas. Quizás por todo eso le gustaba.

—Yata-chan, mírame.

Una vez más lo sintió temblar. Tenía que admitir que era adorable, se diera cuenta o no; estuvo tentado a decírselo, pero de seguro el chico no estaría muy feliz de escucharlo. Kusanagi por lo general era un hombre precavido, solo los tontos juegan con fuego con las manos desnudas.

—Ey…

—Ku-kusanagi-san yo…

Kusanagi tomó el rostro de Yata entre sus manos para obligarlo a hacerle frente y se acercó con claras intenciones de besarlo, pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de sus labios solo para divertirse viendo al menor cerrar los ojos, como asustado, en espera de lo inevitable. De verdad la inocencia era algo adorable.

—Yata-chan.

El aludido abrió los ojos, temeroso, pero también curioso de que nada pasara. Solo alcanzó a ver la sonrisa de Kusanagi antes de que éste cerrara la distancia de sopetón y le arrebatara el aliento con un beso.

Yata se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del mayor y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que su cuerpo se ponía rígido pero que igualmente las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento. Su corazón casi atraviesa su pecho por la forma frenética en que latió, su estómago también se contrajo, y sentir la lengua de Kusanagi dentro de su boca no ayudaba a calmarse. No ayudaba para nada.

Solo cuando sintió que el chico se desmayaría por la falta de oxígeno, Kusanagi se apartó. Se colocó de vuelta las gafas –que en algún momento fueron a parar sobre el bar-, se arregló el cabello y observó divertido a Yata; suprimió una carcajada pero no se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa. Se estaba volviendo fanático de molestar al chiquillo.

Yata por su parte tenía un puño sobre los labios y miraba al suelo mientras se sujetaba del bar para no parecer un tonto por el temblor de sus piernas. La cara le ardía y no tenía el valor para mirar a Kusanagi a la cara aún sabiendo que se reía a costa suya.

Ahí Kusanagi supo que ya había fastidiado bastante al chico por un día.

—Vaya, mira la hora. –dijo, apuntando al reloj en la pared-. Ya es tarde y los niños deberían estar durmiendo.

—¡N-no soy un niño!

El mayor rió quedo ante esa respuesta tan predecible, pero aún tras haber dicho eso, Yata agachó la cara y salió corriendo de ahí, deseándole buenas noches, rojo hasta las orejas, para luego desaparecer tras la puerta.

Kusanagi Izumo pensó seriamente que estaba volviéndose loco, porque de repente ya no estaba tan seguro de cuánto más duraría su autocontrol antes de acabar cometiendo una verdadera estupidez con ese chiquillo insolente. Antes de que sus bajos instintos nublaran su buen juicio.

Y si eso llegase a ocurrir, Mikoto sería el primero de sus problemas.


End file.
